helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobushi Factory Concerts
This is a list of Kobushi Factory concerts since 2015. Kobushi Factory Concerts Concert/Live Tours #2015.11.06~2016.01.30 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ #2016.04.16~06.19 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ #2016.09.17~11.20 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ #2017.04.09~05.28 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ #2017.10.07~12.03 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ #2018.04.08~06.10 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ One-Day Concerts *2016.07.29 Kobushi Factory Special Live 2016 Summer in OTODAMA SEA STUDIO *2017.08.22 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ Joint Concerts *2015.05.16 Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (with Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory) *2015.09.23~09.26 Hello! Project New Fes! II (with Tsubaki Factory) *2018.05.03~05.05 Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (with Tsubaki Factory) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project *2015.01.02~02.15 Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *2015.07.11~08.29 Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *2015.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2016.01.02~02.20 Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *2016.03.19~03.20 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *2016.07.16~09.03 Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *2016.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2016.01.02~02.25 Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *2017.03.25~03.26 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *2017.07.15~09.02 Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *2017.12.31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2018.01.02~02.24 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER *2018.03.31~04.01 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2015.03.08~03.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2015.06.14~06.27 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.09.06~09.19 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.11.28~12.13 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2016.02.13~03.06 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2016.06.04~06.12 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2016.09.04~09.25 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016.12.18~12.23 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2017.03.11~03.20 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *2017.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2017.09.03~09.10 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ Other *2015.02.28~03.01 Berryz Koubou Matsuri Opening Acts *2015.03.03 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! *2015.04.11~05.27 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *2015.05.02~05.23 Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *2015.05.26 ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *2015.11.29 ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ *2015.12.07~12.08 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *2016.05.30 ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *2016.05.31 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *2017.06.12 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *2017.06.30 Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ Events Fanclub Events *2015.10.12 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2015 *2016.09.02 Kobushi Factory Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen Event *2016.12.25 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2016 ~Xmas Mode~ *2017.01.18 Kobushi Nama Gassen *2017.09.01 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2017 *2017.12.09~12.10 SATOYAMA Tour Dai 5 Dan! Kobushi Factory to Sugosu 1paku 2nichi Bus Tour in Gunma *2017.12.16 Kobushi Factory Christmas FC Event 2017 ~Smile For You~ Events Participated In SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *2016.03.19~03.20 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *2017.03.25~03.26 Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *2017.10.09 Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp in Odawara Other *2015.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2015 *2015.08.05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016 *2017.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Events